wicked lovely
by OyaF
Summary: Tercipta sebuah peraturan yang mengharuskan setiap bangsa peri musim panas untuk tidak menjalin suatu hubungan apapun dengan peri musim dingin. Begitupula sebaliknya. / a Hunhan fanfiction!


**Wicked Lovely**

Author : Oya Franata

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Rest of EXO

Genre : fantasy, AU, BL, YAOI, shonen-ai, boyxboy, typo(s), little angst, etc

Length : Drabble

Rating : G

Disclaimer : Semua cerita ini asli karangan author sendiri, murni hasil pemikiran dan imajinasi author sebagai seorang fangirl. JUST FOR FUN!

Warning : fantasy, OOC, YAOI, shonen-ai, boyxboy, typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! PLAGIATOR? GO AWAY!

.

.

.

"_**Jarak dan Perbedaan membuat kita harus saling meninggalkan, mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan cinta yang dengan seenaknya saja hadir diantara kita. Tapi bukankah cinta ada untuk menyatukan perbedaan dan jarak?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Percayakah kalian bahwa didunia ini terdapat makhluk lain selain kita; manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan yang eksistensinya disembunyikan oleh nalar? Percayakah kalian bahwa saat kalian duduk dibawah sebuah pohon ada makhluk lain yang juga berada disekitar pohon itu? Percayakah kalian bahwa kalian bukan satu-satunya makhluk yang beraktivitas disebuah ruangan?

Tidak, makhluk yang kumaksud bukan hanya makhluk gaib yang dapat merasuki kalian untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk bernama setan. Didunia ini terdapat banyak sekali makhluk fantasy yang tidak dapat kalian artikan melalui logika. Seperti Luhan, peri musim panas yang senantiasa menghangatkan bagian-bagian yang membeku didalam diri kalian.

Saat musim panas datang seluruh bangsa peri musim panas akan mengikuti semua makhluk hidup didunia ini, memberikan kehangatan agar makhluk hidup apapun itu jenisnya bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya sinar mentari, membantu tumbuhan berfotosintesis, dan lainnya. Mereka tidak bermaksud untuk menyiksa kalian dengan terik matahari dimusim panas yang kadang begitu menyengat, karena itu dengan suara indah mereka, mereka akan membisikkan sugesti pada kalian seperti 'pakailah payung untung melindungi kulit kalian dari sinar matahari'.

Dan saat musim dingin tiba para peri musim panas akan berhenti mengikuti kalian, mereka hanya akan berjaga disekeliling rumah agar peri musim dingin tidak berani mendekat. Entah sejak kapan ada perang dingin antara peri musim panas dan peri musim dingin. Saat musim dingin tiba para peri musim dingin akan terus membuntuti setiap makhluk hidup –terutama manusia—, mereka mencoba untuk membekukan setiap organ dalam tubuh manusia. Tentu saja incaran utamanya adalah hati. Karena dengan bekunya hati setiap orang dapat bebas melakukan apapun tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang lain.

Maka terciptalah sebuah peraturan yang mengharuskan setiap bangsa peri musim panas untuk tidak menjalin suatu hubungan apapun dengan peri musim dingin. Jika ada seorang peri musim panas yang dekat dengan peri musim dingin maka ia akan dibekukan sampai es memenuhi seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya, menyiksanya dengan rasa dingin yang sangat dibenci oleh peri musim panas. Begitupula sebaliknya.

.

Peri mungil bersurai violet itu masih berdiri ditempatnya sejak pergantian musim dingin tadi malam. Disampingnya terdapat peri lain, bersurai hazel dengan pipi seperti bakpao. Mereka hanya diam mempertahankan suasana hening yang begitu kikuk selama belasan jam mereka berjaga didepan rumah minimalis bertingkat 2 ini. Luhan –si peri bersurai violet—sebenarnya bukan seorang peri yang sangat pendiam hingga betah tidak bicara selama belasan jam seperti ini, hanya saja ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengajak teman berjaganya kali ini untuk bicara. Mengingat Xiumin –nama peri satunya—bukan seorang peri musim panas sejak lahir seperti Luhan, sebelum ini ia pernah menjadi manusia dan err.. peri musim dingin. Ya, itulah wujud sebenarnya Xiumin saat dilahirkan. Ia merupakan bangsa peri musim dingin yang setelah dewasa dibuang dari kaumnya, dijadikan manusia atas satu kesalahan fatalnya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya suatu hari Luhan menemukannya menjadi bagian dari peri musim panas hingga sekarang.

Mata komikal Luhan terus begulir menatap sekitar berusaha menemukan objek yang menarik. Tapi sejauh apapun mata cantik itu memandang ia hanya dapat melihat para peri musim dingin yang mengekori manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang dijalan dan tumpukkan salju. Sampai mata beriris merah redup –hampir menyerupai pink—itu berhenti disatu titik yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya tertarik menghadap sang objek. Disana, tepat dijalanan beraspal didepannya, seorang peri musim dingin dengan kulit seputih salju sedang berjalan lambat kearah barat, peri itu tidak mengikuti siapapun, ia hanya sendiri berjalan dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kagum setiap mata yang memandangnya, _tak terkecuali Luhan_. Sayap berwarna sebiru lautan dipunggungnya dibiarkan mengatup seolah menyembunyikan keindahan lain.

Tubuh mungil Luhan membeku untuk beberapa saat ketika peri rupawan berpakaian biru mencolok itu meliriknya melalui ujung mata sayunya. Oh demi apapun Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa peri musim dingin yang melintas didepannya itu baru saja menyunggingkan senyum asimetrisnya pada Luhan, membuat saya berwarna soft pink dipunggung Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti berfungsi dan kaki Luhan menapak ketanah menggantikan peran sayapnya untuk menahan berat badannya. Rasa kecewa begitu kentara ia rasakan saat peri tampan itu merentangkan sayap dipunggungnya dan terbang secepat kilat menghilang dari tempat itu. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa merasa bahwa saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum itu tidak cukup baginya.

Sungguh demi apapun peri musim dingin tadi adalah peri tertampan yang pernah ia lihat, bahkan _menurutnya_ lebih tampan dari Chanyeol, pangeran musim panas –sahabat satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Ia masih ingat betul betapa indahnya iris berwarna biru bersinar peri itu yang akan terlihat berwarna perak saat terkena cahaya. Luhan masih berotasi didunianya sampai tepukan dibahunya menyadarkannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia dari bangsa musim dingin, lebih baik kau tidak usah menghiraukannya." ujar Xiumin, berhasil membuat Luhan merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh dengan terpesona pada peri dari kaum musuh bebuyutan kaumnya.

Luhan memandang sendu kearah Xiumin. Jujur saja ia tidak bisa untuk mengabaikan peri musim dingin yang begitu mempesona tadi.

"Namanya Oh Sehun, lebih baik kau menjauhinya, kau tidak tau seberapa bahaya peri tingkat 1 itu!" tutur Xiumin masih mencoba menyadarkan Luhan dari keterpesonaannya.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir plum Luhan, ia hanya mengangguk pelan dengan pikirannya yang berlari-lari mengingat betapa hebatnya peri tingkat 1 itu. Setaunya peri yang berada ditingkat 1 adalah peri yang sudah berhasil membekukan hatinya sendiri sehingga mereka yang berada ditingkat 1 tidak akan pernah bisa tergoda dengan apapun, mereka seperti mati rasa, tidak dapat merasakan apapun termasuk kehangatan yang dipancarkan peri musim panas seperti Luhan, dan yang lebih parahnya mereka tidak akan dapat jatuh cinta sampai ada kehangatan yang berhasil mencairkan hati mereka. Luhan merinding saat memutar ulang perkataan Xiumin diotaknya. Bagaimanapun peri musim panas tingkat 3 sepertinya –yang artinya ia berada ditingkat terlemah di silsilah kasta kaumnya—tidak akan mampu menghadapi peri musim dingin tingkat 1 seperti um~ Sehun?

.

Musim dingin sudah mulai memasuki minggu kedua, tugas peri musim panas tingkat 3 untuk menjaga kehangatan dirumah-rumah untuk menjaga kehangatan harmonis keluarga digantikan oleh peri tingkat 2 dan 1, bagaimanapun kehangatan yang dipancarkan peri tingkat 3 tidak akan cukup saat suhu udara semakin dingin, bahkan mungkin jika mereka tetap memaksa maka mereka akan mati membeku karena tidak sanggup menghangatkan diri sendiri.

Dan disinilah Luhan sekarang menghabiskan waktu tanpa kerjaannya. Disebuah taman dipinggir kota mengunjungi Baekhyun, temannya dari bangsa peri musim semi yang juga kekasih dari pangeran kaumnya, Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah sangat bahagia saat Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk bermain ke kediamannya, tapi saat ia tau bahwa Chanyeol juga ikut ia jadi merutuki keputusannya untuk menyetujui ajakan Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak menyesal, sejak tadi Baekhyun hanya sibuk bermesraan disarang bunganya dengan Chanyeol meninggalkan Luhan duduk sendirian diatas tumpukkan salju yang seakan siap kapan saja untuk membekukan tubuhnya. Bahkan sekarang sayap soft pink Luhan sudah membeku tak dapat digerakkan, kedua lengan rapuhnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mencoba menghangatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak membeku.

Tubuh Luhan berhenti menggigil saat tiba-tiba saja atmosfer disekitarnya menghangat, seingatnya kemampuannya belum cukup untuk membuat medan penghangat seperti peri musim panas tingkat 2. Luhan memutar sendi lehernya menengok kebelakang kearah kehangatan itu berasal.

"K-kau?!"

"Apa yang dilakukan peri tingkat 3 diluar ditengah musim dingin seperti ini? Kau mau membekukan dirimu sendiri?" tanya peri berwajah datar dibelakang Luhan yang lebih terdengar seperti tudingan. Peri itu, Sehun.

Luhan buru-buru menutup kelopak matanya dan beringsut mundur berusaha untuk tidak terpesona dengan peri musim dingin didepannya. Tapi punggung Luhan bertabrakkan dengan batang pohon, membuat sayapnya yang membeku menjadi retak. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan rasa sakit disayapnya, air mata berlomba-lomba meluncur keluar dari matanya menciptakan aliran anak sungai di pipi lembutnya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Astaga! Sayapmu!" pekik Sehun melihat darah segar mengalir dari luka disayap Luhan.

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam gendongannya, sayap birunya terbuka lebar, dan dalam sekejap mata ia telah membawa Luhan yang berada dalam gendongannya terbang membelah langit.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? K-kau mau membawaku kemana? Ya! Turunkan aku!" teriak Luhan sambil meronta-ronta meminta diturunkan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat Luhan seketika diam dalam gendongan Sehun. Eung~ baiklah, mungkin ini bukan saatnya Luhan untuk melawan, peri kecil itu bergetar ketakutan hanya karena mendapat deathglare dari seorang Oh Sehun. Senyum kemenangan terukir diwajah rupawan Sehun melihat Luhan yang menunduk diam tanpa ada pergerakan, tangan kurus peri manis itu mengalung erat di tengkuk Sehun takut terjatuh.

Sehun menapakkan kakinya disebuah ladang luas yang biasanya ditumbuhi ilalang, tentu saja sekarang ladang itu sudah bersih tertutupi salju. Ia berjalan masuk lebih kedalam ladang ratusan hektar itu. Mereka seperti masuk kedalam perut bumi karena semakin lama salju disisi mereka semakin tinggi dan sampailah mereka disebuah lorong yang berdinding dan atap salju. Luhan tidak berani untuk menyuarakan pertanyaannya tentang dimana mereka berada? Kenapa Sehun membawa Luhan kesini? Tempat apa ini? Apa Sehun akan menjadikan peri lemah seperti Luhan sebagai sesembahan untuk raja mereka?

Lagi-lagi Luhan diam saja tanpa berani bersuara sedikitpun saat Sehun mendudukkannya ditumpukkan salju besar yang sepertinya adalah ranjang. Jika dilihat-lihat dari bentuk tumpukkan salju yang mendominasi ruangan ini, sepertinya ini adalah sebuah kamar. Jadi peri musim dingin tinggal ditempat yang dipenuhi salju, membosankan sekali, tidak seperti kamar Luhan yang dipenuhi barang-barang dari kayu dengan berbagai macam bunga yang menghiasi setiap sisinya.

"Akhh!" pekik Luhan saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja menempelkan cairan kental berwarna hijau lumut keluka disayapnya. Sungguh rasanya sakit sekali, cairan itu seperti menggerogoti lukamu.

"Ini memang sedikit sakit, tapi lukamu akan cepat mengering dan sembuh setelah obatnya meresap," jelas Sehun, masih sambil mengoleskan cairan hijau kental itu keluka Luhan.

Sehun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang mengoleskan cairan keluka disayap Luhan, diletakkannya cairan obat itu disebelahnya yang duduk disamping Luhan. Entah bagaimana caranya kehangatan menjalari tubuh Luhan yang sedari tadi bergetar hebat kedinginan saat kedua tangan besar Sehun menangkup pipinya, wajah Luhan yang sedari tadi memucat kedinginan kini kembali seperti semula, bahkan ada semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Setauku peri musim panas itu periang dan tidak cengeng, jadi berhentilah menangis. Lukamu tidak akan sembuh jika kau hanya menangisinya." ucap Sehun lembut, terdengar seperti irama musik dari surga ditelinga Luhan yang lagi-lagi terpesona oleh ketampanan Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari mata biru bersinar Sehun yang juga menatapnya lurus.

Mereka terus bertahan diposisi itu sampai Sehun yang lebih dulu memajukan wajahnya mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir plum Luhan yang sedari tadi seolah memanggilnya meminta untuk dicicipi. Mata Luhan membulat lebar saat otaknya berhasil mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia terdiam ditempatnya memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sehun melepas ciumannya, ia menatap mata Luhan lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. "Kenapa, Luhan? Balas ciumanku, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

Dan pertahanan Luhan runtuh saat lagi-lagi Sehun menciumnya, melumat bibirnya seperti orang kelaparan dan bibir Luhan lah makanannya. Luhan tidak bisa lagi untuk mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terpesona dengan Sehun, ia membalas setiap sentuhan Sehun ditubuhnya, terus meminta lebih disetiap sentuhan yang Sehun berikan. Dan Luhan tau, ia akan menjadi pembangkang selanjutnya yang akan dibuang oleh kaumnya setelah ini. Ia tau kenapa saat pertama melihat Sehun, peri rupawan itu tidak tampak sedang megikuti siapapun. Ia tau kenapa Xiumin mengatakan Sehun berbahaya dan memintanya untuk menjauhinya. Karena ia barusaja menemukan fakta bahwa Sehun adalah sang _wicked lovely_ yang paling ditakuti dari bangsa musim dingin. Sehun adalah si pemilik pesona rupawan yang membuat peri dari bangsa manapun jatuh cinta padanya, dan peri dari bangsa apapun itu yang jatuh cinta padanya akan berakhir dengan tubuh membeku dengan seluruh organ dalamnya terisi oleh es abadi.

.

.

.

**END or TBC?**

annyeong everyone~ :3 setelah lama hiatus gue balik lagi bawa ff yg sebelumnya pernah di publish di fb, jadi kalo kalian ngerasa pernah ngebaca ff ini itu karena ff ini emang pernah gue publish sebelumnya, bukan copas! (itu juga berlaku sama ff lain yg gue publish disini, soalnya gue lagi sibuk banget jadi gak sempat buat ff baru)

mind to RnR?


End file.
